Kiseki no Kindergarten
by RedBlack-san
Summary: Apa yang kalian pikirkan soal anak TK ? Bukan secara pedofil ya. Maksudku apa yang kalian bayangkan soal anak TK ? Pasti kalian berpikir anak TK itu menggemaskan, lucu, imut, polos, dan sebagainya. Tapi sayangnya cerita kali ini akan bercerita tentang sekumpulan anak tk yang 'rada-rada' a.k.a Absurd


A/n : Hai RedBlack-san disini. Kali ini aku membawakan cerita baru nih. Cerita apa ya ?? Yaah pokonya selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review ya~

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Kiseki no Kindergarten (c) RedBlack-san

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU!, Absurd, Penulisan EYD berantakan,dll

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang kalian pikirkan soal anak tk ? Bukan secara pedofil ya. Maksudku apa yang kalian bayangkan soal anak tk ? Pasti kalian berpikir anak tk itu menggemaskan, lucu, imut, polos, dan sebagainya. Tapi sayangnya cerita kali ini akan bercerita tentang sekumpulan anak tk yang 'rada-rada' a.k.a Absurd

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aomine-cchi !!"

Terdengar sebuah suara anak kecil yang dapat membuat telinga menjadi tuli. Pemilik suara itu berlari menuju ke arah temannya yang sangat gelap maksudku berkulit cokelat gelap

"Aomine-cchi !! Aomine-cchi !!"

Teriak anak bersurai kuning tersebut. Tidak mendapat respon dari temannya itu ia kembali berteriak

"Aomine-cchi !!"

"Aomine-cchi budeg ya-ssu !!"

"...", walau anak berkulit cokelat yang diketahui dengan nama Aomine tetap diam dalam hati ia mendengus kesal

"Aomine-cchi !! ... AHOMINEE-CCHI"

Sang pemilik surai kuning rupanya mulai kesal dengan tingkah temannya ini sehingga ia mulai berteriak lebih kencang lagi.

"BERISIK KAU KISEE !!"

Aomine juga ikut berteriak kesal kepada sang surai kuning yang diketahui dengan nama Kise

"Akhirnya Aomine-cchi mau berbicara padaku"

"cih... Apa maumu Kise ?"

"Aomine-cchi marah sama aku -ssu ?"

"Enggak"

"kalau gak marah kenapa kau gak berbicara padaku-ssu",Jawab Kise sambil cemberut

'Sial dia imut sekali sih', batin Aomine

"Gak usah cemberut kau jadi mirip bebek tahu gak !"

"Aomine-cchi hidoi-ssu"

"Sudahlah jangan ganggu aku", Kemudian Aomine langsung pergi meninggalkan Kise sendirian

"Aomine-cchi sebenarnya kenapa sih ?", ucap Kise berbicara sendiri

"Aku rasa Aomine-kun bukannya marah denganmu hanya kesal saja", muncul sebuah sura monoton dari belakang Kise

"Bukankah itu sama sa-Eh !!! Ku..Kurokocchiii !!!!!", Kise mulai berteriak kembali tapi kali ini karena terkejut

"Konnichiwa Kise-kun"

"Se...sejak kapan Kurokocchi disini-ssu ?"

"Aku sudah disini sebelum kau dan Aomine-kun bertengkar", Jawabnya dengan muka sedatar tembok

"Kami tidak bertengkar hanya sedikit marahan saja-ssu"

"Hm.. ?"

"Ak...Aku serius-ssu !!"

"Bukankah itu sama saja ?"

"Tidaakk !! Itu beda-ssu !!!", Kise mulai berteriak kembali

"Yaah apapun itu aku percaya kalau Kise-kun tidak bersalah", kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum lembut

"Kurookoo-chiii"

Kise menangis bahagia(?) sambil memeluk Kuroko. Dan Kuroko merasa bahwa pelukan Kise ini adalah salah satu pelukan maut di dunia

"Kise-kun sesak"

"kurokocchi pengertian seka-"

Belum sempat Kise menyelesaikan kata-katanya sebuah benda tajam melintas diantara keduanya dan nyaris mengenai Kise. Kedua pasang mata memperhatikan gunting itu dengan seksama kemudian beralih pandang ke arah si pemilik gunting itu

Terlihat seorang anak berambut merah crimson dengan mata dwiwarna yang indah sedang berdiri sambil memegang gunting kecil berwarna merah. Anak itu menatap tajam kearah Kise dan Kuroko walau lebih kearah Kise sih

"Kise Ryouta aku beri kau 3 detik untuk melepaskan Tetsuya sekarang", Ucap anak itu dengan aura membunuh dibelakangnya

"Tung..tunggu A..Akashicchi..Aku bisa jelaskan !!!", Jawab Kise ketakutan

"1...2...3...Waktumu habis Ryouta", Kata anak yang bernama Akashi

"Gyaaaaa !!!", Teriak Kise yang langsung lari meninggalkan mereka berdua

Baru saja Akashi ingin mengejar Kise tapi dirinya ditahan oleh sosok penyuka vanilla milkshake ini. Kuroko menahan tangan Akashi agar ia tidak pergi untuk memutilasi Kise. Bukan karena Kuroko peduli dengan Kise, Ia hanya ingin milkshake yang dijanjikan Kise 3 hari yang lalu

"Akashi-kun jangan begitu. Lagipula Kise-kun tidak salah, Ia hanya sedih karena Aomine-kun seharian ini bersukap cuek dengannya", Ucap Kuroko dengan _puppy eyes_ nya

 **'deg**

 _'Tetsuya imut sekali...tapi..'_

"Tetsuya...Kenapa kau peduli dengan si pirang lebay itu ? Apa kau...suka dengannya ?", Kata Akashi sedih karena pujaan hatinya membela orang lain

Kuroko tersenyum lembut tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan Akashi sementara tangan kanannnya yang bebas mengelus pipi Akashi dengan lembut

"Aku suka Kise-kun hanya sebagai teman saja. Aku membelanya karena dia berjanji akan mentraktirku milkshake, Kalau kau membunuhnya nanti aku tidak dapat milkshake...", Kata Kuroko sambil cemberut

"Tapi Tetsuya aku bisa memberimu milkshake lebih banyak dari dia-", Akashi tidak mau mengalah

"Tapi aku lebih khawatir lagi kalau Akashi-kun membunuh Kise-kun nanti Akashi-kun dipenjara. Kalau Akashi-kun dipenjara pasti disini sepi sekali", Kata Kuroko dengan nada sedih sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Tetsuya...", Kata Akashi tersentuh

Hening...Tidak ada yang berbicara satupun. Angin berhembus lembut menerbangkan beberapa kelopak sakura. Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain. Akashi mulai bergerak memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil (sedikit) darinya. Ia memeluk Kuroko dan mengelus surai biru muda itu dengan lembut. Tak berapa lama, Akashi melepas pelukan itu kemudian meletakan tangannya pada dagu Kuroko agar manik biru muda itu bertatapan dengan manik heterocrom miliknya. Perlahan ia mengikis jarak antara dirinya dengan sang pujaan hati

"Tetsuya...", Ucapnya lembut

.

.

.

.

"STOOOPPP!!!",Teriak seseorang sambil menenteng Akashi dan Kuroko bagaikan seekor kucing

"Turunkan aku sekarang !! Ini perintah !!", Ucap Akashi memberontak

"Konnichiwa Kagami-sensei", Kata Kuroko sopan

"Konnichiwa Kuroko...EEH !! Bukan itu malsudku !!! Apa yang kalian berdua tadi lakukan !!??", Ucap lebih tepatnya teriak Kagami pada 2 bocah manis itu

"Mengobrol dengan Akashi-kun", Jawab Kuroko datar

"Mengobrol darimananya hah !? yang tadi sensei lihat jelas-jelas persis kayak adegan drama-drama korea yang biasa sensei suka nonton tahu !!"

Hening...

"Bakagami-sensei, Aku tidak menyangka kau suka nonton drama Korea. Saking jonesnya ya..", Ucap Akashi dengan nada mengejek sedangkan Kuroko hanya menatapnya saja

"Bu..bukan..itu..itu..", UcapKagami terbata-bata karena malu rahasianya terbongkar

"Kau-"

 ** _Kriiiing~_**

Ucapan Kagami terpotong oleh suara bel pertanda masuk kelas. Kagami hanya menghela nafas panjang kemudian menurunkan Akashi dan Kuroko. Ia mulai menggandeng kedua bocah manis itu menuju kelas

"Eum...Hey ingat jangan kalian katakan pada siapa pun, mengerti ? Sebagai gantinya sensei akan melupakan yang tadi", Ucap Kagami

"...", Mereka berdua tidak menjawab senseinya hanya berjalan dalam diam. Tapi bisa terlihat kalau Akashi saat ini sedang menyeringai

 _'Lumayan untuk bahan blackmail fufu',_ Batinnya

\--

Di setiap TK a.k.a Taman Kanak-kanak pasti mempunyai kelas dengan nama yang lucu, unik, dan juga menarik. Contohnya ada di TK Teiko mereka mempunyai beberapa kelas yang menarik.Salah satunya adalah kelas _Pelangi_. Kelas _Pelangi_ ini termasuk kelas 'Special'. Kalian pasti bertanya 'Apa yang menarik dari nama Pelangi ?'. Jawabannya karena yang menarik itu bukan nama kelasnya melainkan murid-murid di kelas itu. Di kelas pelangi hanya berisi 8 orang saja. Yang membuatnya menarik adalah di kelas itu berisi murid-murid yang bersurai warna-warni dengan kepribadiam yang warna-warni juga alias beda-beda.

Seorang guru berambut hitam pendek dengan mulut yang monyong setiap saat berjalan dengan tenang di koridor TK yang agak sepi. Tapi saat ia tiba di depan kelas Pelangi, baru berdiri didepannya saja ia sudah bisa mendengar keributan dari murid-murid yang kelewat aktif itu

 _Greek_ (pintu geser)

Seluruh mata beralih ke arah pintu ruang kelas dan mendapati wali kelas mereka sudah tiba. Langsung seluruh murid di kelas itu buru-buru duduk rapih takut kena semprot wali kelasnya

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Nijimura-sensei", Ucap mereka dengan kompak

"Hn Ohayou. Kalian kan sudah kubilang jangan ribut. Tingkah laku kalian bukan hanya mengganggu kelas lain tapi bisa menghancurkan sekolah ini (suatu saat). Ah sudah lupakan, kita mulai saja kelas hari ini"

"Sensei, Kita mau ngapain hari ini ??"

"Hari kita akan menggambar bebas dan setelah selesai kalian maju satu-satu dan ceritakan apa yang kalian gambar"

"EEEHHH !!!", Teriak mereka kompak

"Jangan membantah atau kalian akan sensei ssuruh bersihkan toilet lantai 2 yang terkenal angker karena baunya", Kata Nijimura dengan wajah dibuat seram

"Hiiiii"

"Baiklah ini kertasnya. Kuberi kalian waktu 30 menit untuk menggambar. Sekarang mulai"

Seluruh murid kelas itu langsung mengerjakan tugasnya. Nijimura kembali duduk di meja guru dan memperhatikan murid-muridnya satu persatu

 _'Aku punya firasat jelek tentang ini'_

\--Bersambung--

A/n : Gimana fanficnnya gaje kah ?? Sebenernya cerita ini request dari temen Author tapi baru sempet dibuat sekarang dikarenakan kesibukan Author #Alesan

Ngomong-ngomong ada yang bisa nebak siapa aja 8 orang murid di kelas pelangi itu ? Yang bisa nebak kalian boleh request gambar apa yang kira-kira di gambar oleh para murid absurd itu. Author pilih yang paling unik. Okay segitu aja, Sampai jumpa di chapter 2~ Jangan lupa review ya.


End file.
